The Ultimate Challenge
is the 5th episode of The New Adventures of He-Man. Plot summary On the Mutant Mothership, there is a brief recap of the previous episodes events as Flogg blames Skeletor for their recent defeats. Skeletor isn’t about take a lecture from Flogg though, and reminds Flogg that his plans will make Flogg King of Primus, making Flogg calm down slightly. Skeletor returns to his usual pleasant self, when he calls Flogg ‘Flush’ by accident and informs him these recent battles were a warm up for his ‘ultimate plan’. Above Primus, Hydron and Flipshot are sealing the holes in the shield thanks to a new invention by the Scientists. On Primus, Adam and Drissi are discussing the new war with the Mutants. Adam tells Drissi they will become stronger without having to rely on science, they will now rely on themselves. Adam almost forgets the fact he is supposed to come from Levitan, and nearly lets slip he doesn’t come from Primus. Their discussion is interrupted by the sound of Skeletor's voice calling He-Man, and a giant hologram of Skeletor appears in the sky. Skeletor challenges him to an ‘ultimate challenge’ on the Cameroon Asteroid, then disappears. Adam rushes off to see Master Sebrian, and the two of them agree it is clearly a trap. But if it ends his battle with Skeletor and saves Primus, Adam is willing to accept the challenge, and transforms to He-Man. In contrast to the concern between He-Man and Sebrian, we have Flogg worrying about He-Man not showing up. Skeletor assures Flogg that he will, because he knows him ‘so well’. Hydron and Flipshot tell He-Man they will protect the planet while he is gone. We’re reminded He-Man hasn’t been in the Tri-Solar System for very long when Hydron questions whether He-Man is ready to fly the Bolajet. He-Man then takes off, with Hydron and Flipshot wishing him a safe journey. In the next scene, we cut to the Scientists, once again bickering and arguing about their latest invention. The machine they are using here is the same one that will detect the cracks in the shield and ultimately the strain they put on it trying to achieve their own personal objectives causes it to overload. The Scientists tell Sebrian, who worries that with He-Man gone they will be an easy target for the Mutants. He tells Hydron, and we cut to Levitan where the Galactic Guardians are rushing to their ships. Skeletor and Flogg spot He-Man in his Bolajet on his way, and Flogg admits Skeletor was right, as they go the landing bay. Skeletor and Flogg marching down the landing dock, with the Mutant troopers standing to attention as they go past surrounded by tons of Shuttle Pods ready for action. Before he leaves, Skeletor tells Flogg ‘This is where we part company Flogg, I to do battle with He-Man, you to invade a planet. It’s a day to circle on the calendar don’t you think?’ before jumping into a Shuttle Pod. Flogg assures him that when he returns, he will be King of Primus, but as the shuttlepod door closes, Skeletor says to himself that when he returns, ‘You will be mine. Primus will be mine. The Whole Tri Solar Galaxy will be mine!’. Skeletor then takes off, laughing as he races off to do battle with He-Man. In his ship, He-Man is suddenly contacted by the Sorceress, who assures him he is doing the right thing. The Sorceress assures He-Man she is always close by, it keeps with her caring nature that she assists He-Man even when he is so far away from her. The Sorceress tells He-Man to see with his heart, and remember the most incredible force comes from inside. Meanwhile, Flogg and Slush Head are happy that the moment they have been waiting for has come, an all out attack on Primus, and the attack begins. The Mutant Shuttle Pods blast everything in sight, but there is strategy to their attack, and Hoove reports to Flogg he has taken out Primus' main radar station. Flogg remarks ‘That’s my Hoove’ grinning. Just as Flogg muses about encountering no resistance, the Galactic Guardians enter the battle and open fire on his Shuttle Pod. Meanwhile, Gleep reports the attack to Master Sebrian, who realizes there only hope is to get He-Man back quickly, trouble is, no ship is fast enough except the Starship Eternia, and only Caz knows how to fly it (from Quest for the Crystals), Sebrian decides it is the only way, and Mara and Caz leave as the Mutants storm into Sebrian's house. Crita, Lizorr and Karatti capture Sebrian and Drissi. He-Man arrives on the asteroid, where Skeletor is waiting. Just as the battle begins, Caz and Mara arrive, and Skeletor flees as they tell He-Man about the trap Skeletor set and the current invasion. Mara is very concerned they will hit He-Man when Caz is firing at Skeletor and the asteroids. Skeletor has only teleported himself a short distance however, and activates a device which attracts the asteroids in the asteroid field to He-Man's location. Skeletor chuckles ‘Watch out He-Man, your in for pain, thanks to Skeletors asteroid rain!’. The asteroids begin to swarm in on He-Man, and he tells Mara and Caz to get back to the ship, just as his shield is sent flying from his hand by a large piece of rock, shortly followed by him losing his sword. Mara and Caz tearfully take their leave as He-Man hears the Sorceress' voice again, and stands tall as the asteroids rain down upon him. The odds are completely against He-Man, he can't leave the asteroid, because he will put Mara and Caz in danger, so he must stay. The last shot of He-Man glowing in the storm seems to indicate all is lost. Back on Primus, The Mutant attack is over, and Mutant Troopers are marching hundreds of prisoners aboard ships. The Starship Eternia returns, and is also captured, surrounded by Mutant Fighters and made to land. Mara and Caz tell Sebrian what has happened, who tells them to have faith, just as Hoove grabs Sebrian and shoves him towards the prisoners. Sebrian is taken to Levitan, where Skeletor and Flogg are waiting. Hydron is not a prisoner yet, and is speaking to Sebrian via a communicator, Sebrian tells him a complete surrender is all that will spare there peoples lives. Skeletor is overjoyed, believing he has finally destroyed He-Man, and telling Flogg ‘This is our day’. Flogg has Sebrian sign a treaty that will make the planet his, Sebrian protests that they have done this in front of the Fountain of Freedom, Skeletor mocks Sebrian and happily destroys the entire fountain with a blast from his staff. But just as the Fountain explodes, blue energy crackles and explodes out from the top, and suddenly He-Man rises from out of the energy. He-Man uses his sword to gather the debris from the exploded fountain, and sends it all flying back at the Mutants, who begin to panic and run back to their ships. Flogg shouts for his troopers to stay and fight, but finds himself fleeing soon enough, leaving only Skeletor behind. Skeletor, being rained upon by the debris of the fountain, finally decides to take his leave, stating that ‘No one can ever say Skeletor overstays his welcome! Ta Ta!’ and teleporting away. Hydron and the Guardians return in their Bolajets and drive Flogg and the Mutants away, as Flogg cries out for a retreat. After the battle, The prisoners are all set free, and He-Man tells them that his heart would not let his body be defeated. In the sunset, He-Man promises he will always be there to defend the people of Primus. Moral Master Sebrian and Drissi adress directly the audience to encourage taking CPR classes. Trivia * First time He-Man uses the shield included with the figure. * Considering all he has lost this episode, Skeletor takes the defeat quite well, though we will see next episode he doesn’t quite take it as well as we thought here. External links *Big Cartoon Database *He-Man.org *Internet Movie Database *TV.com *TVDB *TVmaze Category: The New Adventures of He-Man episodes Category:Episode articles without images